<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop Conversations by false_heteros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135299">Rooftop Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_heteros/pseuds/false_heteros'>false_heteros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Flash Thompson Shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, POV Flash Thompson, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Sad Flash Thompson, Suicidal Thoughts, flash is a fanboy, prove me wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_heteros/pseuds/false_heteros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Thompson was a spoiled kid.<br/> </p><p>He knew he was spoiled. With his rich cars and big house. He could buy anything he wants, and he does. Flash  doesn’t stare longingly at things in hope to save enough to afford them. He just pulls out his dad's credit card and gets the shit he wants. </p><p>He also knows he’s alone. No one gives a shit about him. In the end why should they? Flash is just the jerk from science class who doesn’t know when to stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Flash Thompson Shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a oneshot and i have been working on it for two months.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flash Thompson was a spoiled kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was spoiled. With his rich cars and big house. He could buy anything he wants, and he does. Flash  doesn’t stare longingly at things in hope to save enough to afford them. He just pulls out his dad's credit card and gets the shit he wants.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash knows he has privilege as a rich person. Being about to step on others with his father’s money. He doesn’t even try to pretend that it’s right. He knows it’s wrong, he knows he didn’t earn this. Flash Thompson knows he deserves any bad thing that happens to him. He deserves the disappointing glares.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thought there there was something else he knew, Flash knew he was gay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had known since forever. Of course he couldn’t tell anyone, after all, what would society think of one of the richest people in the country having gay son. His parents had always said they couldn’t be any more different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always told him how they had to claw their way into the industry, because of the colour of their skin. They said he had to deal with his problems in secret if he wanted to be successful and Flash took that to heart. It's not like Flash could even tell them he was gay at all. His parents still called him Eugene, they didn’t even  know him anymore. They were basically strangers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash can't remember the last time his parents were home for more than two days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It could have been when he was 8, his parents never left before that, the first time they left was a few days before Diwali. Diwali was supposed to be spent with your family, it was a celebration of light and being united.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They left him alone on one of the most important holidays. His parents came back the next week. It was funny how much could change in a short time. Awkward conversation soon turned into frustrated tones and eventually Flash had yelled at them. He asked them why they didn't love him. Asked why they left. His parents smiled. Cold and fake, they answered. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{</b>
  <span> “We love you ‘Gene, but there are some things that are bigger than family. This is one of them. Our business is the only reason you can have so many things. Diwali is just a celebration, we can celebrate it next year.”  (They never did.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why can't you stay, just for a few days?!” Eugine let out a frustrated yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being childish and listen to your mother. Some things are bigger than you. You'll understand when you're older,“ his father said in a stern voice</span>
  <b>.}</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll understand when you’re older</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things are bigger than you </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s words stuck to him like glue, and by the time middle school started he realised that he wanted nothing to do with his parents. Eugine started going by Flash. He started showing off his toys and his expensive clothes. His wealth. After all, he had to make use of all the money his parents worked so hard to earn. Flash sunk deeper and deeper into his self-dug sinkhole until the point it consumed him. By the time middle school was over, Flash Thompson was nothing more than the rich spoiled brat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until he came along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter fucking Parker, a dork with stupid smile, freckles all around his pretty nose, and a weird but cite obsession with star wars an space. He was beautiful. He was nice and always smiling at flash, leaving him blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Though the more it happened flash realised he was doing exactly what his parents warned him about, he shouldn't be flustered by some boy, he shouldn't feel his heartbeat out of his chest because some pretty boy smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was Flash Thompson, He didn't need to be more different than he was. Peter made him feel weak, and Flash was not someone who was weak, he didn't like Peter. He wasn’t like  </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he started to ignore Peter, and  started to tease Peter and make fun of him, feeling a sick satisfaction when he saw a frustrated look on Peter's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time went on Flash  realized how alone he was. He realized his parents didn’t care as much as he thought they did. They weren’t as busy as they said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His parents were </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoiding him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left him in an empty house without anyone for years on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was foolish to think that his parents loved him, they didn't even like him. They didn't give a shit if Flash  studied all night for his tests, or if he memorsed his decathlon cards till his vision was blurry. They didn't even know he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>the team. His parents didn't visit him after he almost died at the Washington Monument. The most the Thompsons had done was give a text. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <b>glad to know your okay’</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when Flash  realized there was no point in even trying. His parents weren't going to care anyways right? He didn't even have real friends, they were just with him because he was rich. Flash  thought about contacting some of his relatives but god if his parents didn't like him why would any of his other family. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooner or later Flash  stopped studying. Spending  less time on history papers  and more time midlesslesly walking around his house in hope to feel something. His insides felt numb. Food didn taste as well anymore, and he felt like shit. God was he  pathetic. All this free time left Flash  with his thoughts, sinking into them like a warm hug. He had once heard someone say that “ Thinking thoughts about yourself; even if they are deprecating, is still being narcissistic.” If that was true, Flash  was becoming the most narcissistic person alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sometimes his thoughts were loud and uncontrollable and the only thing that could stop them was going outside and sitting out on the roof of one of the many  buildings in Queens. There is a certain calm to the feeling of his legs swinging free in the sky. Something poetic about sitting alone in places people go together. Queens looks truly different at 3:00am. Sometimes, just for the thrill of it Flash  will lean upwards towards the ground. Don't get him wrong he's not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>jump. Flash </span>
  </em>
  <span> just wants to bask in the adrenaline of everything in his body stopping as he leans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day at three AM when his parents were away on yet another trip. He went back to the familiar roof and sat at the edge. His thoughts become quiet and his  eyes filled with tears. Once again he leaned near the sky. Admiring the terrifying but familiar view. Suddenly a flash heard the sound of something hitting the concrete near the roof, causing a big thump. It startled flash, making him lose his grip on the roof, and  instead of looking back up, Flash fell head down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling was nothing like flash imagined, it was scary, it was NOT freeing at all. It felt like something crushed his lungs. Flash closed his eyes. He had known he was going to slip one day but shit he didn't expect that day to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In a twisted sort of fashion, Flash  realized he didn't want to die. Falling off a building as the wind crushed him he thought of how things could have been different. Maybe if he was nicer things could have been better. He wouldn't have been so lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He could have actually had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking friends </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though those thoughts ended quickly as he felt something pull him back up. Flash Opened his eyes, (with much difficulty). He made out the figure of a person wearing red and blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spider-man?!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit could this night get any worse. Usually Flash would be thrilled to see Spider-man but he couldn’t  let his </span>
  <em>
    <span>IDOL </span>
  </em>
  <span>see him like this?! He looked weak, emotional, everything he  </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like forever till Spider-man finally reached the ground. There was barely any noise. The deathening silence spook millions. Flash looked up from his hands to stare at Spider-man. At the same time the hero did the same. There was a look of shock on Spider-man's face. One he didn't expect to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flash?!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did Spider-man know his name?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?!” Spider-man made a  panicked unreadable sign with his hands. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh Y-your the dude who wanted to save the trophy at the monument! I remember that!” He had said in a nervous tone. Arms still flailing around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course his idol would remember that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Flash” He couldn’t bear to look Spider-man in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go now Spider-man. You've already saved me, no point in making awkward conversation.” Flash tried to push  himself up from the ground, but his feet wobbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know i can't do that. I can't leave you alone after that”  God he wanted to cry.  Spider Man looked at him with so much concern in his eyes. It was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash shut his eyes and hoped that his hero would just leave. It was better that way. He deserves to be alone. He doesn't deserve all this care that Spider-man is giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash, w-why? Why were you on the roof.” Spider-man's voice went from nervous to serious in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Flash snapped. “ Why do you even care?! You don't even know me.” He growled out.  “For all you know i could be a future villain in the making” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn't mean you deserve to d-die. Flash, I swear on my life that if you died there would be at least one person who would miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! There wouldn’t? Okay?! I know no one likes me. I know I’m an asshole. I get it. Please, please just leave. I wasn’t even trying to jump! You startled me.” God, if it was going to take begging then let it be. This roof is his only freedom from everything else. When he gets to his parents house it’s back to blank walls and empty rooms. At Least this roof feels more at home than that place ever did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if you are an asshole, even if you weren't trying to jump. People still care about you. You don’t have to be friends. Hell you could be enemies and they would still care about you. They would notice. I bet they have noticed.” Spider-man sat down beside </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Flash let out a bitter laugh. “ Like you? Do you even know anything about me? Look I just want to be alone for a while. You're my biggest fan, I really look up to you, but there's probably someone else who needs saving right now.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flash, I may not know who you are or what you've done,  but I know how you feel. I know how easy it is to slip. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how alone you can feel in a room filled with people. I've been in your shoes. You're going to regret it. You’d miss out on so much.” Spider-man looked Flash in the eyes.  He looked tired. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Flash took a deep breath. Thinking about what he wanted to do, he stared at the flickering lights surrounding buildings around queens. This could be his only chance to tell someone about how he's been feeling, how suffocating everything can be sometimes. Maybe Spider-man was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes everything gets very suffocating. I can't breathe or think, everything is too loud. My thoughts take over and they point out everything that's wrong with me. I know I'm an  asshole. I know I'm not smart.” Flash’s voice cracked and his vision blurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the thoughts keep whispering over and over again my feet take me to this roof. It's quiet up here and people are alive. It's different from the walls at my house. When I sit on the roof, and learn closer to the ground everything goes quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash ran a hand through his black hair. It was a while before any of them said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Being spider-Man is sometimes the greatest escape from reality for me. Spider-man is cool, strong, thoughtful and overall amazing. He isn't a wreck of a person like I am. Things can get rough when you fight two identities. Especially when one of them is a hero and another is just a normal person. It took me a while to realise I could be both at the same time. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ But I haven't done any good. I'm not even a decent human being. I want to be better, but I'm afraid people will think I’m just doing it for amusement.” Flash looked up to see the yellow light of New York laminating Spider-man's face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oftentimes you need to take that leap to reach where you want to be” Spider-Man spoke as if he had an experience with  feeling like this. It utterly confused Flash. Spider-Man was so amazing. He was everything flash wished he could be. It didn’t make sense for Spider-Man to once have felt this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why are you being so nice to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone deserves someone to be nice to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even assholes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially assholes”’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash let out a small laugh and grinned widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Spider-Man, I really needed this. You're the best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, j-just don’t go leaning on rooftops again man. Its very unsafe”  Spider-Man said in a Motherly tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash snorted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay mother”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im serious! You could have died today, you need to be more careful, your life isn't something to play around with! If i wasn't here who knows what would have happened.” Spider-Man raised his voice, slightly frustrated at how little Fash cared about himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another silence stretched between them, Flash was really getting tired of these. Just like before Spiderman was the first to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your phone.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Spider-Man robbing him?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Flash!” The boy beside him suddenly seemed antsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless even with the most confused look on his face, Flash passed Spider-Man his phone He saw the taller boy click a few buttons and type something in, Giving it back in a few seconds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my phone number, whenever you feel overwhelmed, or alone  call me. I don't want to see you get hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, I’ll try” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to promise me,” Spider-Man raised his gloved hand to show his pinky Flash rolled his eyes while putting his phone in his pocket</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Promise” They both joined pinkies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash took Spider-Man’s advice to heart and finally took that leap. He started talking to people on the dealathon team. He memorized more of his notes, and participated more in practices. Some of the members even invited him over for group studies. The closer he grew to the people on the team, the less Flash felt that cold feeling gnawing at his heart.  Flash felt a flutter of hope when he finally apologized to Peter, maybe things would be okay again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were still bad days, bad days where Flash would feel so drained. Those days stretched and  felt overwhelming. He was so tired. Flash’s parents had come home for the weekend, they tried to pretend everything was fine, nagging him about his school life, asking him if he had been studying and telling him to clean his room. Like always not even three days later  they left again.  When he heard the last click of the door and the start of his parents car, flash ra back to his room and laid in his bed. Mindlessly scrolling through his phone to avoid his feelings. He wanted to leave his house. He wanted to run away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash remembered what someone had told him weeks ago and opened up the messenger app in his phone. His hand  hovered  over the contact name, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>would he just  be bathing spider-man? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he was busy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sudden act of bravery he forced his fingers to press the call button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flash?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>